Hakuchou no Uta
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: Allen Walker is a geisha adopted into the Miyabita Okiya at age 5. One day he meets a man who he is determined to spend the rest of his life with. Based off Memoirs of a Geisha. Rated M for lemon in the future and adult material. YULLEN
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker was first brought to the Miyabita Okiya at age 5. He was taken in as the son of a renowned Taikomochi.

He was prized for his very odd features. His pure ivory hair and liquid silver eyes intrigued the head of the Miyabita.

Allen stayed perfectly still and gazed out mournfully at the falling sakura blossoms and fluttering sparrows.

Oh how he envied the birds for being able to fly-to be free.

Allen was an orphan, he never knew his parents. He only knew that he was adopted by the famous Ejima Kiseki.

Without even having much of a choice, he was forced to go to school to learn to  
become a Taikomochi-a male geisha.

The male geisha or otouko geisha, entertained guests just as the female geisha did.

It was just that some clients were not interested in women. And so Allen was considered a perfect candidate for his slim-lithe girly body and big eyes.

The kimono he wore was suffocating him, but he could do nothing to complain.

His eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared out the window, vowing that one day, he would find himself a danna and be

_f r e e_.

He sighed and slowly placed a thin white hand to the window and slid it slowly closed.

"Allen-kun." a voice called from another room.

"H-Hai!" he called-obviously shocked out of his daze.

He ran as fast as he could in his 5 inch tall okobo. His kimono rustled behind him as he took small but swift footsteps.

He reached the door with one of his hair accessories askew on the side of his head.

"D-Did you call for me Kiseki-sama?" he asked, out of breath. A scoff echoed in the room.

"How many times have I told you boy" cried taikomochi Kiseki-sama, "to take care  
of your appearance, a frazzled look will lose you many clients." He said sternly-  
fixing the red beads that contrasted with his ivory hair.

"S-Sorry, Kiseki-sama, it won't happen again." Allen replied softly, bowing his head slightly.

"Anyways," continued Kiseki-sama, "I have called you for after many years of tough training, I believe it is time you began to accompany me at the Hakuchou  
Tea House.

Allen's eyes widened in excitement. Allen bit his tongue before he had the chance to blurt out something stupid.

"The engagement is tonight so get ready at the stroke of 3. " he ordered.

"Of course Kiseki-sama." Allen responded; trying to hide the excited quavering of his voice.

Finally-something out of the ordinary.

"Come on Yuu-chan, lighten up!" said Lavi a fellow business man as he lightheartedly slapped Kanda on the back.

Kanda growled under his breath. Today was not a good day for him to lighten up.

Sure he'd gotten promoted and all which was why he and his fellow business men (and regrettably-Lavi) were there.

"Why the hell did you have to take us to a MALE geisha house?" Kanda asked irritably.

"Becauuuuuuuse Yuu-chan. We all know deep inside-." Lavi was punched in the face before he could finish.

"Kanda-sama, please just sit back and enjoy yourself tonight-you deserve it." stated a fellow business man.

Kanda was about to hit Lavi again, but decided to sit back. He might as well TRY and enjoy this.

Besides-it would be over soon enough after these sick gay prostitutes finished dancing.

-----

Allen twitched for what seemed to be the 100th time. He'd been sitting there getting his makeup on and hair done for the past 2 hours.

"Hold still Allen-kun, just a little longer." murmured Sanae Kobayashi:  
Allen's "babysitter" in some aspects.

Sanae followed him everywhere and always reminded him of things he'd so easily forget. Allen always insisted he was fine and offered to let Sanae take a break very frequently but she never once accepted the request.

The white haired boy flinched; his hair had been tugged too harshly.

"I-Itai." He murmured, reaching to touch the spot-only to have his hand slapped down.

"You'll ruin your hair!" she complained. But her eyes were still transfixed on the silky soft translucent white strands of hair. It was simply breathtaking.

"Okay." She sighed, "Now we're done."

Allen rose slowly-as not to ruin his hair that hung gracefully-framing his pale face and cute pink lips.

"Thank you Sanae-chan, I'll see you later! Wish me luck!" he cried, rushing out the door.

-----

The tea house was bustling with clients, until a gong silenced the room.

The first taikomochi entered the stage and performed a graceful dance of spring.

Never had people seemed more graceful.

Allen squeaked softly as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

A sigh of relief flooded from his lips.

"K-Kiseki-sama, you scared m-."

"Allen listen to me," the older man whispered excitedly, "One of the taikomochi felt  
ill and had to stay at the okiya, but I offered the tea house hostess a replacement. You."

Allen froze. H-He would…perform?! In front of all these people?! He hadn't even practiced anything lately!

"B-But Kiseki-sama! I-I don't know any dances!"

"Sure you do, do your rain dance from when you trained a few months back."

"But it's been forever since I practiced-I don't want to ruin my debut. Please, if you could just find someone els--."

Allen's thin shoulders were shaken roughly.

"Allen listen to me-this may just be your big break, don't worry about it. You're a natural. Even your teacher said so. You were the most graceful of your class. You can do this. You're on after the person after this."

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"Shhh, good luck, I have to get ready." And with that, Kiseki-sama left.

Allen was frozen in place. What would he do? What if he made a mistake? What if he fell? Or tripped? Or..or…

_I must not think about such things…after all-it will only mess me up._ Allen thought.

Sooner than he had prepared for-the hostess was already announcing him and his Rain dance.

"I present Allen Walker, with his Dance of the Rain."

Clapping thundered throughout the teahouse as the twang of the shamisen strings filled the stage.

Before he could run away, a nervous Allen forced himself on stage-a fan prepared and poised in his graceful fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! It's BBS with a story I completed almost half a year ago. I wanted to share it with the community here on FF versus just keeping it on my Deviantart. Hope you enjoy, and sorry if there are mistakes here and there, please keep in mind this is quite old.

Allen's elegantly stepped onto the stage; eyes closed the whole time.

His fan was thrown open dramatically, the audience was completely silent.

He waved his fan like a dove fluttered its wings in the sky before the drums began to beat down in an ominous beat.

Finally, it was time. Allen's eyelids fluttered open sensually-revealing his bright silver eyes to the audience.

Small gasps of surprise and awe echoed through the tea house.

It was always a big hit: his mercury, liquid silver eyes.

Soft metallic eyes slowly and demurely gazed downwards at the floor as his dance began.

It was graceful and powerfully impacting, every flick of his wrist, every roll of his eyes and bow of his head only further captivated the audience.

A particular pair of eyes were glued to this ivory haired beauty.

Kanda Yu was gaping at the young beauty that floated across the stage with as much grace as an elegant swan.

She was beautiful.

The drums began to gradually beat faster and faster as Allen's dance became untamed and emotional.

Finally, Allen dropped to the floor; his kimono gracefully falling all around him. His eyes were shut once more until the final drum beat was struck, and tear filled silver eyes behind a delicate paper fan flashed into the audience.

Darkness.

When the light finally turned back on, Allen was nowhere to be seen on stage.

Clapping and cheering roared throughout the teahouse, shouting for encores.

Allen smiled to himself off stage. His heart pounded in his chest erratically and he could barely breathe. He'd only messed up once but luckily, it was minor and the audience seemed to like it.

He was glad he exited without a sound. That was his goal. Another thing Allen was famous for (and despised for) at the Miyabita Okiya was his ability to cry on demand.

This was especially treasured because it not only made his dances so much more profound-it made his eyes glimmer like pure refined silver. It let him use his unique "accessories" to his advantage.

Or course as a child the white haired boy used this once or twice to his advantage, for no one would ever resist his sheer mercury eyes. But he could not use that anymore for now the okiya had caught onto his "talent".

-----

Kanda sat in the audience, trying not to look astonished and wracked with emotion.

"Wow, wasn't she hot Yuu-chan?" Lavi murmured.

Another punch was earned.

But deep inside Kanda knew that he most likely would come here again…on his own time. Alone.

The group of business men were enraptured in awe and amazement until they finally settled down for the next performances.

Allen finally calmed himself down and sat backstage in the teahouse: wiping his tears and sipping chilled green tea to calm his torn nerves.

"Allen! Congrats!" cried a very ecstatic Kiseki-sama, "Some of the audience even want to see you privately for parties and entertainment!"

"R-Really?" the white haired boy asked, almost certain he was only being teased.

"Yes, yes!"

Allen was speechless; he brought his fingertips to his lips and smiled. _For reals?_

He bowed in thanks to his adoptive father and hurried off to perhaps convince Sanae to take some of his heavy makeup off..

"Uhh…let's see, Oh you're lucky! He's all filled up for the rest of the week except one… Allen Walker is open on…Saturday evening. Would that be okay for you? And that would be for around 1 or 2 ohana."

"1 ohana would be fine. Thank you." replied Kanda.

"Okay then, you're set Kanda-sama. Thank you for sponsoring Allen-kun."

The head of the tea house and Kanda both bowed swiftly to each other before  
Kanda walked away.

_Did she say…kun? Isn't kun only used for …boys?_ Kanda froze.

Perhaps it was the wrong person, could it? No-the dancer was announced as Allen. That must've been correct. But…he looked so much like a girl.

But this wasn't the only thing that bugged Kanda. Not only was he bugged by the fact that he was indeed a boy, but the fact of the matter was that

Kanda didn't care. And that was what freaked him out the most.

-----

Allen sighed happily as he fell gracefully onto the bed.

Thank god he didn't have to have his hair styled so he could sleep on a normal pillow as opposed to the wooden uncomfortable takamura head rest like the other geisha and some taikomochi.

Tonight had been such a wonderful night. Sanae rushed into the room

"Allen-kun!" she cried, "You have a clients asking for you left and right!!! You even have on scheduled for Saturday evening!" she squealed, doing her best to keep quiet.

Allen sat up abruptly.

"R-Really?!" he asked-just as excited as Sanae, the two were smiling and shaking with excitement.

"Which Saturday?" Allen whispered.

"Tomorrow evening Allen-kun!" she said, shocked. What would Allen do without her?

Allen gaped wide-eyed at Sanae; unable to keep composure.

"I-Is he good looking?" he whispered with a soft giggle.

"I don't know, I only heard from Kiseki-sama a few seconds ago!!!"

The two laughed silently until Sanae was ordered to do other chores around the okiya.

"Sweet dreams Allen-kun, just think Allen!! This man just might be your future danna!!"

That final comment kept Allen up all night.


	3. Chapter 3

"ALLEN!" Sanae complained. "Did you sleep?! You're eyes…they have dark circles."

Allen's eyes widened as he brought his fingertips to touch his cheek.

"I-I do?! Oh no…Oh no, Sanae is there anything we can do?" he wailed. This was his first client. Ever.

He wasn't about to mess this one up.

"I think…if we put enough makeup on you…" Sanae began.

"Then do it!! Please, Sanae," Allen pleaded-eyes watering.

"All right, All right! Go wash your face first."

Allen sprinted to the wash basin as fast as he could in his fluttery kimono and 5 inch high sandals.

After he returned he could barely keep still as his makeup was put on.

"Not too much Sanae please, I don't want to seem like some lower class prostitute." Allen complained.

"Allen-kun! Don't say such vulgar things!" Sanae reprimanded.

Allen stayed quiet as a soft pink blush painted his face.

After everything was over, Allen bowed deeply to Sanae.

"I-I'm sorry I was being so rude while you were helping me, that was very selfish of me. It's just that-I'm very nervous. Please understand." He whispered.

Sanae smiled.

"It's nothing, now get up before someone sees you bowing to a lower classmen like me! We'll BOTH get in trouble." She giggled.

Allen smiled and got up.

"Wish me luck?" he chuckled nervously walking out the door.

"Good luck Allen." Sanae whispered with a smile. Her chest welled with pride.

-----

Kanda checked into the classy teahouse and was welcomed by the tea mistress.

He was escorted by the hallway and was left alone outside the sliding paper doors.

He sighed. Was he drunk the night he made the appointment? What if someone saw him? Afterall-they were situated by a cherry tree outside.

He opened the door and walked through another which led to a lush rolling green hill with a cherry tree thriving with pink blooms. And under it was a sight just as  
beautiful.

Allen kneeled on his knees behind the tea table and gazed demurely out to the pond nearby.

Kanda bowed slightly and sat down as Allen rose to bow deeply.

"Have I kept you waiting long?" he asked-trying his best to be polite.

"N-No, not at all K-…" Allen froze. What was his name? Oh no. Oh. No. This was already going downhill.

"Kanda-sama." He finished with an inward sigh. Thank goodness. His delicate  
hands were clasped in his lap.

Kanda was not sure how to break the long silence that followed.

Allen gracefully lifted the tea pot with two hands, gently pouring the tea into  
Kanda's cup without spilling a single drop. He then filled his own cup.

Kanda nodded and picked up the tea, sipping it and setting it back down as Allen did the same.

"It was a very moving performance last night." Kanda stated, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"Thank you Kanda-sama. I am glad you liked it." The words seemed to flow from  
Allen's lips like a babbling brook flowing in harmony with chirping birds.

"Since when have you been at the okiya?"

"As long as I can remember Kanda-sama."

"Do your parents reside there?"

"No, Kanda-sama. My parents are up in heaven." Allen said softly-meeting eyes  
and smiling weakly.

Kanda mentally kicked himself for being so insensitive.

"I see…are you Kiseki-san's apprentice?"

"Y-Yes Kanda-sama. Kiseki-sama was ever so kind in adopting me when I was but  
a small child." Allen responded.

The conversation flowed freely after that. The subject went from the smell of the  
sakura blossoms, to Kanda's rise to power as a prominent business man. Allen  
even earned himself the title of: Moyashi for being so thin and delicate looking.

This brought a blush to Allen's face every time it was used.

Finally, a maid came in and removed the tea table. The two leaned against the  
sturdy trunk of the elegant tree.

Allen felt like he finally knew what falling in love was like. His heart beats were out  
of control and his body felt as if he was sitting by a roaring fire.

Allen had to pinch himself a few times to keep from falling asleep. Kanda-sama  
was everything he had stayed up hoping for. Sure he was a bit…stoic at times, but  
inside, Allen could tell he had a kind heart.

"Moyashi." Kanda whispered-trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

Allen had succumbed to his tiredness and had fallen asleep on Kanda's shoulder.

"Moyashi." Kanda repeated-hoping the blush on his face would disappear.

Allen's silver eyes slowly fluttered open just as elegantly as the flowers that fell  
from the tree.

Kanda looked away. _…He's beautiful._

"Ahh! Kanda-sama, I-I-I'm so sorry!" Allen cried-just realizing what had  
happened.

He gently straightened out Kanda's suit and sat up abruptly.

For the first time in a long time-Kanda laughed.

This only made Allen more anxious. Why was he laughing? Oh no, had he made a  
fool of himself?

"I-I'm so sorry, Kanda-sama…" he whispered a bit more quietly.

Kanda chuckled a bit more and touched a hand to Allen's warm, pink cheek.

Allen had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in surprise.

Kanda just stared into Allen's deep mercury eyes-trying to affix it to memory.

Allen's eyes finally looked up to meet with fiery blue ones. But quickly averted  
them in embarrassment.

"Don't hide those eyes," Kanda stated seriously, "It isn't fair to deprive people of  
such beautiful things."

Allen's body trembled as he stared up at the older man and nodded slowly.

Kanda soon had to leave for a business meeting.

Allen watched dreamily as the man in the suit walked out of sight.

One could only hope…that they would meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

-----

That night, Allen slept with tear-stained cheeks.

He couldn't sleep. _Another month? A WHOLE OTHER MONTH?!"_

True, Allen might have just been melodramatic….but his heart felt like it was ripped  
from his chest.

He had met his Prince Charming only for him to ride back into the horizon without  
him.

Allen couldn't sleep AT ALL. He got up and put a cloak on over his kimono.

Hopefully no one would catch him sneaking out. He just wanted to see the  
moonlight. It might lull him to sleep.

Allen slowly slid the front doors open, walking into the rolling lush garden of the  
Miyabita Okiya.

-----

Kanda had been wandering all night. He didn't know what to do with himself. He  
couldn't stop thinking about how he won't be able to meet that…that captivating  
boy for another month.

It was…hard to believe and set into his mind. He always took walks to clear his  
thoughts.

-----

Allen sighed and gazed into the full moon. It was sure lovely. Too bad he won't be  
seeing it for a while…

He'd be too busy entertaining guests.

His kimono gracefully followed behind him in the soft night air. It caressed his face  
and made him feel so safe…

-----

Kanda walked along the paved pathway. It was cold, but he didn't mind. He'd  
been through worse.

Like that annoying Lavi. Kanda scowled. That idiot.

-----

Allen sighed and whispered aloud, "Why does the moon have more freedom than I  
do?"

Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't take it.

His life was always controlled by people around him…

He hadn't chosen this path. He was set on it and expected to walk.

-----

Kanda paused for a second to look at the pale moon. It was graceful in all its glory.

It reminded him of a certain pair of eyes…

-----

A single tear rolled down the pale face of Allen Walker.

It wasn't fair…it just wasn't fair…he missed his parents.

Whom-he had never met before. But they must've at least been nice people right?

Nice people who gave him away…

-----

Kanda stared coldly at the grass when he heard familiar rustling.

-----

Allen gasped softly and paused…had he heard something?

-----

The two looked up in moderate surprise.

"K-Kanda-sama…"

A kiss from the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen could not help but gawk at the majestic prince.

Had he come back to save him?

Allen was pressed against the older man and he smiled a bit.

He felt hot tears pool at his eyes. _You came back for me.._

Their lips collided with such sweet sorrow. Allen wished he could freeze like this  
forever.

If Kanda could die like this-he would be happy.

Allen's whole body trembled against Kanda's robust arms.

Their lips parted with a gentle sound. Kanda stared at Allen's angelic face.

His eyes shimmered with slight tears, his pert pink lips were slightly parted, and  
there was the most beautiful blush on his face.

"Kanda-sama I-."

"ALLEN." Called a voice. Allen froze.

He had been caught.

_I don't want to leave…_ Allen felt like crying even more. It just wasn't fair.

"You should leave." Kanda whispered. He didn't want Allen to get in trouble.

"Will I ever see you again?" Allen choked breathily, trying to whisper.

"Yes. You will." Kanda assured him.

"P-Promise?" Allen's voice broke a bit.

"Promise."

Allen began to turn and walk away. He should go back and see what kind of  
punishment they had concocted for him this time. It would be all worth it though if…

Allen turned and ran back and threw himself into Kanda's arms.

It wasn't proper for a geisha to do such an act. But Allen didn't exactly want to be  
one at the moment.

He wanted to be free and be able to run around without shoes and love  
whomever he wished.

But for now-he'd have to be satisfied living a life he had been leading for all his  
life.

He pressed his lips against Kanda's in a desperate kiss.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…  
I LOVE YOU KANDA-SAMA._

If only Kanda could hear Allen's thoughts.

Their lips touched for a split second as they both leaned in closer…and closer…

"ALLEN."

_Kanda-sama…_

**"ALLEN."**

_I love y--_

Allen pulled away with sad eyes.

_He looks like an angel even when he's sad…_ Kanda mused.

Kanda grabbed both of Allen's hands tightly.

"I will come back for you one day. I will. I promise." He insisted.

Allen nodded, wiped his eyes with a kimono sleeve and ran off back towards the  
okiya.

"ALLEN WALKER."

Allen's body quavered from the sudden burst of sound.

Crows took flight into the night hair.

"Y-Yes…Kiseki-sama…" he whispered.

"WHERE WERE YOU THIS EVENING."

"T-Taking a walk Kiseki-sama!"

"YOU LIE."

"P-Please…I just wanted to…" Allen paused. If they knew he was with Kanda-sama, they'd surely be forbidden to meet again.

"I just wanted to see the moon. I was having t-trouble sleeping Kiseki-sama." He finished.

Allen was scared out of his mind. He'd gotten scolded before, but never to this extreme.

Kiseki-sama sighed.

"Allen…I thought I raised you better. But you still have to be punished."

Allen shook, what would happen to him?

"MIYAKI." He called, Miyaki was a cocky 25 year old geisha that hated whomever  
she considered "a small child". Especially a beansprout like Allen.

Allen threw himself to Kiseki-sama's feet.

"Please." He pleaded.

"Not her…not her…" Allen bowed desperately, again and again.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He repeated as a mantra-hoping that will keep Miyaki away.

She always used to tease Allen as a child for his weird and foreign features as well as magnifying his shortcomings. She'd play pranks on him, and drive away his potential suitors.

"Not her…" he gasped.

A cackle was heard from down the hall. Kiseki-sama took one pitiful look at Allen  
before walking away.

"Well well, I always knew you were good for nothing." Miyaki spat, kneeling down to Allen's face.

"Always begging aren't you? You little whore." She spat coldly, slapping him.

Allen kept his gaze averted to the floor.

"Oh so you're too high and mighty to respond to me now, is that it?" she yelled a bit louder.

She raised her hand high in the air, probably to slap Allen again.

Her wrist was grabbed and stopped mid-swing.


	6. Chapter 6

-----

An indignant sigh of frustration emitted from Miyaki's throat as she attempted to snatch her hand away. She swiftly turned and stared into piercing, but playful green eyes.

Lavi smiled.

"Haven't you heard that it's rude to hit people?"

Miyaki stared wide eyes for a minute. Who was this man? Why was he here? He  
was wearing a business suit so he must've been a client or something.

"Kiseki-sama has given me permission to see Allen. Now if you don't mind, I'd like  
to see him now."

Miyaki froze before huffing

"No he didn't. He just ordered me to punish this brat." She replied haughtily.

"Now he seems to have changed his mind. Please leave, I need to talk to Allen-  
kun." He stated, his smile faded to show he was dead serious.

Miyaki stood still for a second, trying to be defiant, before finally rolling her eyes  
and promptly leaving the room; slamming the sliding doors.

Lavi's gaze melted from stone ice into liquid warmth. He walked over and kneeled  
to Allen's level.

He was silently sobbing-biting his sleeve so no sound would come out.

"Good evening." Lavi whispered into Allen's ear. Allen froze. Who was this?

Allen's head shakily looked up at the stranger. Lavi smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Allen nodded slowly. What else could he do? He wasn't exactly in the position to  
complain.

"My name is Lavi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am one of your sponsors." He  
explained so Allen would hopefully NOT be utterly frightened of his presence.

Allen nodded; showing that he understood. Well at least Lavi didn't seem like  
much of a bad person.

"I'm sorry about that other girl. I heard she's terrible, you didn't deserve that." He  
commented mournfully.

Allen tried to laugh a bit, but failed miserably.

"I-It's okay Lavi-sama…I-I deserved that." He mumbled.

Lavi wiped a tear from Allen's face.

"Don't be sad," he began, "You have a face that could light up this whole town."  
He breathed, staring into silvery pools of mercury.

Allen wasn't sure how to respond to that. He lightly shook his head.

"Ahh well, some people in this world just aren't nice am I right?" he asked  
teasingly.

Allen nodded with a small smile. But his heart still ached from being separated  
from his prince.

"Are you always so talkative Allen-kun?" Lavi teased again.

"I-I'm sorry L-Lavi-sama, I suppose I am just a bit tired…" he mumbled.

"I was just teasing you Allen." Lavi grinned.

But his face then turned a bit solemn.

"What's wrong? What happened before Miyaki?" he asked curiously.

Allen bit his lip. He didn't want to trouble his client. He forced a smile onto his face  
and laughed a bit.

"N-Nothing Lavi-sama, the night is very warm today don't you think?" he asked,  
practically shoving false jollity into his words.

"Allen…" he warned; worried about what was happening to this young geisha.

"The moon looks lovely this time of month doesn't it? It's at its full peak tonight  
actually. Have you read that haiku about the full harvest moon Lavi-sama?"

Lavi frowned a bit.

"Allen. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. Please, tell me what's  
wrong."

Allen sat silently for a while, his heart pounded furiously and he felt dizzy.

His will finally broke. The sound of Allen's less-than-quiet sobs echoed throughout  
the room.

He fell onto Lavi's shoulder and began to re-tell a slurred and muffled confession  
of not wanting to be a geisha anymore and how he hated how he wasn't free to  
love and what was the point of living like this if he wasn't happy?

Lavi held Allen understandingly and listened to Allen's shaky breathing.

"I-I r-really do try, it's just th-that it's h-hard…" he whimpered through his tears.

Allen stayed quiet for a few more moments; his breathing slowly calmed down.

Lavi gently smoothed the back of Allen's kimono.

"Shhh, it's okay…it's okay…" he whispered.

Allen slowly pulled away from Lavi's arms.

"I-I'm sorry, I ruined your s-suit…" he whispered.

Lavi laughed, oh these geisha, always caring about clothes.

"It's not a problem." He said with a smile.

"But I suppose it's time for me to leave now. I wouldn't want you dead tired  
tomorrow morning. I'm sure you have lots of clients." Lavi stood.

Allen's heart broke all over again. First Kanda-sama left…and now Lavi-sama was  
leaving him too.

Allen bit his sleeve a bit. It was how geisha expressed grief.

Lavi stopped and frowned.

"What is wrong?" he asked once more.

"Please don't leave yet." Allen pleaded shakily.

Lavi was confused, but sat back down near Allen anyways.

"You should get to sleep." He said with a half smile. He brushed a few strands of  
hair from Allen's tear-stained face.

Allen shook his head, but eventually got so exhausted he lied down on his bed.  
Lavi sat nearby, waiting for Allen to fall asleep before leaving.

Allen's breathing was smooth now-he was sleeping. Lavi slowly stood and  
walked towards the door.

He slid it partly open and took one last look at Allen's beautifully illuminated face in  
the moonlight.

"Good night…hime." He whispered with a smile; sliding the doors shut behind him.

**Quick A/N: "Hime" for those who don't know, is partial slang for "princess" in Japanese. **


	7. Chapter 7

Silver eyes fluttered open as the sun smoothly slid into their view. Allen sat up and looked around frantically.

He was alone.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his feathery-soft hair.

The door was slowly slid open by Sanae. She walked towards Allen with a small  
worried look.

"Allen-kun, you have a busy schedule today, you need to get up and get ready  
now." She warned.

Allen hugged his knees closer to his thin, boyish chest.

"Do I have to?" he whispered.

Sanae laughed, "You ask that every morning Allen, you know what the answer is.  
Now get up.

"That's because I mean it…" he mumbled, reluctantly getting out of his bed.

-----

Allen stared at his complexion in the mirror with a sigh. Time for another day of  
boring clients.

He was quickly rushed out of the okiya and (luckily) could now run in his 5 inch  
okobo. He got into a carriage to be driven to the Momomizawa teahouse or "The  
Momo".

There he sat, kneeling in front of client after client until his legs went numb.

_Kanda-sama…_ he would think every now and then. Or sometimes it would  
even be._Lavi-sama._

His heart was torn into pieces, but he still had to be happy and graceful for his  
clients if he ever wanted to succeed at the only thing he was good at: being a  
geisha.

The miserable day quickly turned into a miserable night. Allen had drunk so much  
sake with his clients that he could not even see straight. But at least he forgot  
about Kanda and Lavi for a while.

After the day was over, Allen was ushered out by the Teahouse hostess as she  
paid him.

It began to lightly drizzle. Allen held out his palm and stared up at the gray sky  
with blurred vision.

His wrist was violently grabbed.

"Wh-Who is thisss?" he slurred shyly.

A gruff voice told him to be quiet as he was pressed against an alley wall.

_W-Wait…who is this? Wh-Why is it so cold? Shouldn't I get to the..o-okiya?_  
he thought in fractured pieces.

Sickeningly moist lips were pressed to Allen's. He protested, but it was only  
muffled as a simple

"Mmmph!!" His wrists were pinned to the walls and his kimono was getting  
soaked from being in the rain.

The lips trailed up and down Allen's pale and smooth neck.

"P-Please…stop." Allen pleaded. But his plead was slurred together and almost  
incomprehensible.

He was slapped and told to keep quiet again.

Allen's wrists tried to lift away from the wall for they were beginning to become  
bruised. And a geisha should always keep clean wrists.

His arms were too weak. The rain began to pelt down harder, but that wasn't the  
only thing falling from Allen's face.

Tears of confusion and utter humiliation cascaded his slightly blushed cheeks. A  
small whimper came from his throat.

Hurriedly, two hands grasped and tore at his kimono. Allen's freed hands grabbed  
at the two larger hands desperately.

"P-Please no!" he cried,

"I can't! I need to save myself for my p-prince!" he cried out breathlessly.

"I told you to shut up!" the other man yelled.

Allen's frail and delicate alabaster fingers frantically grasped at the man's hands,  
only to be shaken off.

The delirious white haired boy felt his obi drop from his waist, as well as the  
decorative top layer of his kimono.

His small sobs and frustrated wails bounced off the walls of the alleyways. The sky  
had never seemed darker.

Everything was a blur and Allen had no idea what to do but cry silently as he was  
taught.

He felt layer after soaked layer peeled from his body until he felt a cold breeze  
burst out like flames across his thin and pale chest.

The coarse, dry and calloused hands were all over his chest and Allen felt dirty;  
violated.

Small whimpers left his throat not from pleasure, but from pain and the  
embarrassment of being harassed in an alleyway like some lowly prostitute.

He was being taken advantage of with ease because he was weak…not to  
mention drunk. He couldn't even see anything more than the man's ominous  
shadow as it splattered against the cold brick wall.

"Ahh! Please s-stop, I-I'll pay you or something, anything…just please…  
stop" he begged through his hiccups and tears.

There was a final layer left on Allen's skin that was peeled like a banana-  
covering everything below the waist.

But it was currently being fumbled with.

Fresh tears ran down Allen's hopelessly closed eyes. He didn't want to see  
anything the other man was going to do to him. It was degrading as it was.

Allen took a deep breath; ready to scream. He would've thought of that sooner,  
but his brain was so clouded until some instinct told him to scream, yell, shout,  
anything.

But his breath was cut off with a gasp of surprise.

A "click" was heard as the man who was about to violate him froze. Allen felt  
lightheaded and faint. His knees buckled slightly.

"Don't you dare touch him anymore than you have. Filthy scum."

Allen's eyes slowly opened one by one. They soon widened into the size of dinner plates when they caught sight of his savior.


	8. Chapter 8

"K-Kanda-s…sama…" he breathed as the man ran away, leaving his pale bare chest embarrassingly exposed to his knight in shining armor.

Kanda lowered his shotgun and turned to watch the man run away. He didn't care  
about the man at the moment though. He looked at Allen with sympathetic but  
deeply piercing azure eyes.

The weakened boy's eyes rolled a bit as his head lolled. His body crumpled  
towards the floor, but Kanda caught him before fell. His pure white hair was like  
snow…

Kanda stared at the barely conscious boy. His small chest was heaving; his heart  
pounding from the fright, the dishonor, and from being so near his Kanda-sama  
again.

"I-I…" he started to say but he was silenced by Kanda.

"Don't waste your energy. I'm taking you back to the okiya." He whispered, trying  
his best to pull the layers of Allen's kimono back together.

"Th-thank…you…" whispered the silver-eyed boy, weakly clutching at Kanda's suit.

Kanda nodded firmly and stood; the thin boy in his arms.

Allen would have given anything to kiss Kanda then and there. He was his hero.  
But he was too weak at the time, not to mention he couldn't exactly see straight  
for that matter.

Actually, the Miyabita was not that far from the Momo teahouse. Geisha just  
preferred to stay out of the sun (or in this case, the rain) so they took a carriage.

The gates were opened for Kanda and he entered the okiya with Allen in his arms.  
Many other geisha and spectators watched in horror as the unconscious boy was  
brought to the south side of the okiya where Allen resided.

Kiseki-sama rushed towards the two in horror.

"What has happened? What have you done to Allen?!" he demanded.

"I have not done anything. I stumbled upon him and some scumbag who was  
molesting him in an alleyway." He replied calmly.

Kiseki-sama's horrified face grew even more horrified.

"D-Did he…" he began-afraid to actually ask.

"I don't know." Kanda admitted.

"S-Sanae!" Kiseki-sama called urgently.

Sanae gasped when she saw Allen in Kanda's arms.

"What has happ-" she began but was cut off by Kiseki-sama.

"Now is not the time! Show Kanda-sama to Allen's room!" he ordered frantically.

Sanae bowed deeply to Kanda before leading him through a few hallways into  
Allen's room.

Kanda carefully placed the unconscious white-haired boy onto his bed. He was  
soaked, so Sanae would have to change him so he wouldn't freeze.

"Thank you so much for bringing him here. Who knows what would've happened if  
you hadn't found him." Sanae grieved, wringing her hands.

"It was nothing, I'm glad I found him too. I just hope I wasn't too late."

What Kanda meant was Allen's virginity. That was precious to a geisha. It was to  
be kept until auctioned off in a "mizuage". If the molester had already taken  
Allen's virginity, then his career as a distinguished geisha was considered over for  
the most part.

The two gazed at the beautiful boy lying on his bed; his snow white hair was  
tousled, but he still looked so elegant and finally at a bit of peace.

After a few moments, Kanda decided it would be rude for him to stay.

"I best leave now." He said. He didn't really want to leave, he wanted to stay and  
make sure Allen was alright, but he knew that would be impossibly rude and unorthodox.

"Yes yes, thank you so much." Sanae thanked him again; bowing deeply.

Kanda walked back down the hallways by himself, bowed to Kiseki-sama on the  
way out, and left into the rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanae sighed after finishing changing Allen into new clothes. She brushed some of his hair from his face.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. It must've been traumatizing to be molested in the middle of an alleyway.

Allen stirred a bit, sighing with a small smile.

"I love…too Kanda…sama…" he mumbled. Sanae froze. What did he say? He had  
mumbled so softly she could barely understand it. Love Kanda-sama? She smiled.

How cute. Allen was in love with that man. Sanae had already approved. He  
seemed like a nice respectable man. Allen would be very happy with him. She just  
hoped they would have a chance to be together.

She gently ran a fingertip over Allen's cheek before leaving him in the pale light of  
the evening moon. She gently slid the door closed and left.

Allen lay awake in his bed at 4 in the morning. He had been unconscious for 7  
hours and was just coming out of it.

The serene alabaster light of the moon shone into his room through silk curtains.  
The silver eyed boy tried his best to stand, holding the side of his mattress for  
support. His legs still felt unstable but he wanted to see the moon.

Allen always loved the moon in all it elegant serenity. Not to mention its strange  
pale color that reminded him that his shade of hair was not alone. He pulled up a  
chair and sat in front of his window and stared at the moon. His chin rested on his  
arms; which leaned against the windowsill.

The rain had stopped but the world still smelled fresh and washed by the  
translucent drops of rain. The hill where he had bumped in Kanda was in view in  
the silvery light of the moon.

He could picture himself, throwing himself into the taller man's safe, protective  
arms. He could remember how warm he had felt and how his heart swelled to the  
size of a pumpkin.

How the night breeze felt distant when he was encircled by his prince.

How their lips ever so tenderly brushed across each other in forbidden bliss…

Allen felt heat rush to his face just remembering that night. The punishment was  
worth it, though really there was no punishment for Miyaki was halted by Lavi-  
sama…

Lavi-sama. He was such a kindhearted gentleman. His warm emerald gaze  
seemed to melt anything it came in contact with. Allen felt comfortable around Lavi-  
sama. His smile was warm and his heart radiated chivalry.

But…Allen could not bear to live with two princes. His heart began to ache as it  
was tugged between Lavi and Kanda.

Allen's delicate palm touched his chest, as if to hold his heart together.

Why was he being so fickle? It wasn't fair…Kanda-sama was all he ever wanted,  
but Lavi-sama had every bit of potential to be his prince. Not to mention he was  
comfortable to be around. Allen felt safe in Kanda's arms, but he felt contented in  
the arms of the red-headed man.

Allen stared up at the moon for guidance. It was so mysterious, so wise and  
ancient…

But he knew inside that he was the one who had to make the choice.

Oh, this would've been so much easier if his heart wasn't already captured by the  
two…


	10. Chapter 10

Over a month had passed and Allen was still living his life as a geisha. Day by day, his morale got lower and lower of seeing either of his princes again. Perhaps it was nothing but a fleeting crush…but then why did a crush hurt so much? Allen was so confused and left to fend for himself.

He was sent to the doctor's and questioned repeatedly to make sure he was still a virgin. People testified to seeing Allen and the questioning finally stopped.

The day as rainy again..like so many nights before on that day…Allen couldn't sleep again and sat in a corner of his room after Sanae left. He didn't want to be a geisha, he didn't want to hurt this much.

He didn't want a heart.

If he didn't have one, maybe this would've been easier.

His snow white hair was tousled and messy as his arms cradled his head. He silently sobbed in the gray room to himself. So many things were taken away from him. It was always something he held close to his heart. His mom…his dad…  
Kanda…Lavi. Why was it always him?

A choked gasp came from Allen's lips as he fell to the floor. He stayed there, pitifully sprawled on the ground, finally letting sound escape his mouth as a single  
grieving sob was released into the pale and dismal atmosphere.

It lingered and echoed throughout the room. Allen wanted to lead a happy life  
where none of this would've ever happened…

Sure, he got to go to parties with Kiseki-sama and he was always adored by all  
the men and women as he performed. But Allen could not accept anyone else's love for he knew not how to love _himself_.

Allen stayed perfectly still and silent like a broken doll sprawled on the floor. He  
stopped crying, he stopped caring, all he could hope for was to stop breathing.

A life of a geisha was not as glamorous as one would expect. Allen had never  
asked for this life, he was forced to walk a path he had not even set for himself.  
Everything was dictated by someone else. Nothing was Allen's to keep but his own body. And he had to give that away as well.

"Psssst. Allen-san." said a whisper from the window. Allen didn't move.

"Allen…are you there?" the voice was louder at normal speaking level. And it  
seemed worried.

Allen sat up and fixed his kimono. He didn't want to look like he'd been in utter  
agony and had been crying.

"Y-Yes. I'm here." He said, his soft voice interrupted by an upset hiccup.

The white haired boy slowly stood, fixing his kimono again for good measure and  
gracefully walked over to the window.

He opened the curtains to slowly reveal tufts of fiery red hair. It was Lavi.

"What brings you here?" Allen whispered dismally.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to see the fireworks show with me." The red  
head whispered.

"I can't…" Allen began quietly, "last time I was caught sneaking out. Remember  
Miyaki?" he said-a bit of fear entering his quavering voice.

Lavi leaned over, only a few centimeters separated their faces in the moonlight.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." He whispered with his meaningful emerald eyes.

Allen's eyes momentarily opened wide with shock. He felt tears well up in his eyes  
again.

He hated himself for being so emotional, it was annoying.

"You really mean it?" he whispered.

"Yes." Lavi assured.

Allen felt his redheaded prince's lips meet his.


	11. Chapter 11

Allen opened his eyes as the redhead pulled away. He could barely breathe. He let out a small shaky breath before nodding.

How much worse could his life get anyways?

He grabbed Lavi's hand and snuck through the window-minding his kimono and okobo.

He felt so empty, hollowed out. He just wanted to be held. And so, a shuddering  
breath came from his lips as he threw himself at Lavi. The taller man's eyes  
widened at the ambush, but calmly patted the smaller boy's head, stroking the fine white hairs.

"Are you okay Allen?" he asked worriedly.

Allen nodded and hoped the other man could feel the movement in his chest.

Lavi silently cursed himself for falling in love with a geisha. But he couldn't help it; his eyes were only for Allen. The sensuous curve of his shoulder, the flickering of his eyes, the sway in his step, the melody of his laughter just took his breath away.

If he had a choice…perhaps he wouldn't have loved Allen. But this felt like fate…

The two stood for a few moments before Lavi smiled weakly-holding out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked before leading Allen down the pathway where fireworks lit up the night sky; defying the stars to shine.

Allen stared at the sky and wondered what it was like to fly and be free. How many times had he wondered this? He had lost count…and still as stupid as it seemed, Allen wanted to believe that one day he might be free. Could Lavi be a potential danna?

There was a special box seat reserved for Lavi and Allen and the two finally sat down to stare at the night sky in wonder.

"Do you still wish to be freed from being a geisha?"

"Yes…"

"You're such a beautiful caged bird…but a caged bird most often is forced to sing."

"Birds are meant to fly. A caged bird is not a bird at all, but a rat."

Lavi faced Allen and held both of his hands.

His expression was serious.

"Allen. I _never_ want you to think of yourself as lowly…you will never be a rat in my mind. Caged or free…you will be always beautiful, and you will always be a bird that can fly."

Allen had no idea what to say. The words warmed his hollow heart. It would've probably have made more of an impact on his heart if there was a whole heart to begin with.

Allen could not turn away from those honest emerald eyes. His crimson hair was strangely coloured as well…and even though he wore an eye patch, Allen always saw Lavi as handsome.

"Th-Thank you." He whispered gratefully.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was a success. Allen got back into the okiya unnoticed.

"Thank you for tonight Lavi-sama." He whispered sincerely.

"It wasn't a problem. Your eyes reflect the fireworks, they look so much more  
beautiful in your eyes." He whispered in return, giving Allen a chaste kiss on a rosy  
cheek.

Allen sighed contentedly before bowing slightly, turning away to go back to the  
Miyabita.

-----

It was almost morning, but Allen didn't mind. His heart felt lighter. Lavi may be the  
one. His prince that would rescue him from this cursed life. Allen got 4 hours of  
sleep before being awakened as usual by Sanae.

"Allen, get ready, you have your next client in an hour." She warned.

Allen nodded and rushed off to wash his face so Sanae could properly apply the  
makeup. He stood for 20 minutes on a pedestal to get on a new kimono, imported  
from Edo by a client of his.

No later was the white haired boy pushed out the front gates to get on a carriage  
towards the Momo teahouse.

How he managed to keep an interested face while daydreaming about Lavi, Allen  
had no idea. An acquired skill probably. This continued for another hour before the  
client finally left.

"Good bye Hideki-sama. I hope to see you again one day." He said with a deep  
bow.

Allen stretched out his arms a bit before going off into the streets. Perhaps he'd  
have a bit of time to browse the markets before he left for another teahouse.

Allen already realized that he had no money with him currently, but that didn't  
stop him from looking at all different kinds of fabrics as well as shoes and colorful  
accessories. There was a particular clip for his hair that looked absolutely  
breathtaking. It had white flowers stringed from it and had multiple pieces of loose  
thread that had green beads attached to the ends.

"Excuse me? C-Could you perhaps save this hair clip for me? I can be back as soon  
as I can. It looks awfully pretty." He pleaded with the person at the stand.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one of each of these items. If another person wanted  
it-I'd have to give it to them."

"Oh…Alright. I'm sorry to have disturbed yo-."

"He'll take it." Came a lower voice from behind the white haired geisha.

It was eerily familiar. Allen slowly turned around and saw…Kanda-sama. His chest  
felt pressed against. He couldn't breathe.

"K-Kanda-sama?"

"Yes, I'd like it packaged please." Said the taller man.

"N-No, you don't have to, I was just asking." Allen assured as the salesman  
handed Kanda the package which he in turn held out to Allen.

"Don't mention it." He said with a small smile. Allen's heart felt about ready to  
explode as he took the package with trembling fingers.

"Do you have time to spare?" Kanda asked quietly.

"Uh Sure!" Allen replied quickly before realizing how rude he sounded.

"I-I mean, of course I do Kanda-sama." He corrected himself.

The two were standing in a pathway lined with Sakura trees of white and pink.  
The petals gracefully fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I haven't arranged to see you lately." Kanda said empathetically. He  
wanted with all his heart to spend more time with Allen, but where his business  
was at, he had LOTS of other things to do.

"I understand Kanda-sama. You are a very prominent businessman." Allen said with a small smile.

Kanda stood still for a while-silent. Finally he stepped forward to encase the thin  
geisha in an embrace. Allen's hands automatically rested against a strong chest as  
he leaned his head gracefully on Kanda's shoulder. He couldn't believe he was  
crying again. It was just too annoying. He may have been a geisha, but he was  
still a boy damnit.

Kanda felt Allen's back shudder in a silent sob and he pulled away a bit to look at  
glimmering eyes. Allen smiled-trying to look happy.

Kanda didn't buy it. Those lips looked happy…but those eyes gave everything  
away in an instant. His pad of his thumb gently wiped away Allen's tears.

"Will you be okay..?" he asked-looking in another direction. He couldn't dare look  
at Allen while saying such tender things.

Allen wiped his eye with a sleeve and the two stood quietly for a few moments  
before Allen let out a small whimper and jumped onto the taller man, letting their  
lips touch.

Kanda was taken aback for a second before wrapping his arms around that thin, delicate waist. In an instant, Allen had realized how much he had missed the other  
man. He had been doing just fine without him, why'd he have to return now? The  
two kissed with innocent sorrow as they stood in their warm embrace-amidst a  
breeze of pink and white flower petals that danced around their feet.

Neither of them noticed the redhead walking by.


	13. Chapter 13

Allen's breath was instantly taken away as they kissed. It felt amazing. Like his lips became warm at first contact. He could feel a blush creep up onto his cheeks when they pulled away too soon. Allen was comforted when he looked up at Kanda. It was safe to say he was equally exhilarated.

-----

Lavi leaned against a brick wall in a hidden alley. He slowly slid down it to sit-his head to his knees.

_I thought he loved me.._

He felt so stupid for thinking he could possibly win Allen's heart. A cripple like him didn't deserve anyone. He had an eye patch for heaven's sake. How could anyone possibly love someone who was half blind? Someone with unusual hair.

This answered his question.

No. No one could.

-----

Allen hugged Kanda, and felt the older man hug him closer. He sighed contently  
and smiled.

He didn't remember ever smiling so sincerely. He pulled the package out from his obi and removed the clip and marveled at how it glimmered in the sunlight. He looked up at Kanda excitedly and handed it to him, silently asking him to put it on for him.

Kanda took to clip and carefully clipped it to Allen's snow-white hair. He smiled a bit.

"You look beautiful."

-----

Lavi sat in the alleyway for some time. His mind was reeling and replaying what he had seen over

And over

And over again.

Allen looked so happy with Kanda.

Lavi remembered once wishing Allen would kiss him like that.

Have him gaze so lovingly into his eyes.

Have his nervously shaky arms wrapped around his shoulders…

It was useless to hope now.

-----

Allen perked up a bit out of his daze when he realized he still had another client.

"Ah! K-Kanda-sama…please excuse me…I forgot I had a previous engagement at the Yuuki teahouse with-."

"Yes, yes, leave." Kanda said, worried that he'd lost Allen a client.

Allen honestly did not want to leave. His eyes shone in the sunlight before he forced himself to turn and leave.

Kanda stood solemnly by the fluttering cherry blossom petals-watching Allen's grace while he walked towards a carriage. Allen turned around a bit before getting into the carriage and smiled a bit, bowing his head demurely.

Kanda could've sworn he saw Allen mouth the words "I love you Kanda-sama."


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you hear that one white-head geisha's mizuage will be up for grabs soon?"

"Really? I wonder which lucky guy gets _that one_."

Lavi perked up a bit. Mizuage…they were bidding off Allen's virginity. Lavi knew  
better than to get his hopes up. Even if he won the bidding, Allen would never  
want someone like himself near him. Especially like that. But that didn't change  
anything as he rose from his position…

-----

Allen sighed dreamily and leaned back in the carriage in a small dreamland.

Kanda-sama always found a way to make his heart flutter. His hand gently  
caressed the pin in his hair. He was sure it looked absolutely lavish.

He remembered every detail that had occurred; everything seemed so beautiful in  
the light of the high sun. The carriage ride was bumpy, but Allen did not mind it as  
his eyes fluttered closed. The petals of sakura trees lazily danced around their  
ankles. There was a slight breeze that caressed their faces as piercingly profound  
deep blue eyes gazed into his nervous grey ones.

He remembered thinking about the last time they had seen each other and when  
they would once again meet.

He remembered the way he could feel every bit of blood rushing to his face as he  
fell into Kanda's strong arms with the wind, his green and white kimono trailing  
behind him in the wind delicately as his eyes slid closed.

Their lips touched and simply stayed put in the most innocent of caresses. There  
was no lust; there was no pain, only love and warmth.

Allen instinctively lifted a palm to his cheeks. They had turned warm and pink once  
more just thinking about the fleetingly blissful moments that occurred not but an  
hour ago.

----

Kanda stood by himself for a while before closing his eyes and lifting his head up  
towards the glimmering noonday sun. It warmed his face as the edges of his lips could be seen ever so slightly, bending upwards.

-----

Lavi stood up and straightened himself out. _Get it together Lavi_ he told  
himself before stepping back out into the sunlight. He had gotten off from his work  
a few minutes ago; he had spotted the two lovebirds on his way to the okiya.

He stretched his arms a little as he opened one at a time to gaze at the beauty of  
the Miyabita District. Horse driven carriages sauntered by, leaving dust clouds in  
their wake. Geisha could be seen with clients-strolling down the streets with  
their extravagant kimonos and colorful parasols with bamboo handles.

Men wearing business suits could be seen sitting down for tea or perhaps a late  
lunch in one of the ramen bars.

Girls and boys out from school were chasing each other down the alleyways,  
shrieking with delight.

Today was going to be a good day.

Lavi casually strolled to the okiya and smiled at the mistress of tea that happened  
to be conversing with the head of the okiya, Okaa-san. Lavi patiently waited by  
the door as they bid their farewells until he finally gained entrance into the smoke  
filled room.

Okaa-san was smoking from a long wooden bamboo pipe. It was pale and  
gleamed like ivory in the faint dusky sunlight that peeked through the openings of  
silk curtains over an open window just over head. Though it was mid-afternoon,  
the room was dim enough to seem like sundown.

There were burning candles and incense and things of the like wafting through the  
air as Okaa-san nodded her head, giving Lavi permission to speak.

"Was there something in particular you would like from our humble okiya on this  
fine day Lavi-sama?" she questioned in her old, crackly voice which was even  
worse from years of smoke damage.

"Yes," Lavi began with a small smile.

"I would like to place a bid for Allen Walker's mizuage."


	15. Chapter 15

Okaa-san was mildly shocked but still bowed her head as she reached for a thick, old and worn book. She opened it and it appeared to contain quite a few receipts from past successful geishas' mizuage biddings.

"And just how much would you like to bid Lavi-sama." She asked, peering curiously above her glasses.

"I shall start at 50,000 yen." He stated.

Okaa-san's eyes widened. What a substantial amount to begin with. She smiled a bit; revealing her tea and tobacco stained teeth before picking up a bamboo quill to record Lavi's bid.

"I will update you when someone bids against you. Thank you for supporting the Miyabita Lavi-sama." And with that, Okaa-san bowed her head as Lavi smiled, bowed back and left the okiya.

He hit fresh air again and smiled widely. _Allen, you may not love me…but love can grow with time. Do you think you can ever learn to love me?_ he asked in his mind before heading off to each a late lunch.

-----

Allen stared dazedly at his current client as he boasted about his latest company successes.

"That's a very substantial amount in earnings Takeshi-sama." He said softly with a demure smile.

He poured the tea, some of his sleeve falling off of his hands. He revealed pale, snowy white wrists. Not a vein visible.

Takeshi's eyes were glued to them. Back then, wrists were considered a very seductive part of a geisha's body. It signified submissiveness and demure grace.

Allen's silver eyes flickered up to Takeshi's face and he smiled warmly.

"Was there something you wanted…Takeshi-sama…?" he asked, his voice the slightest bit amused.

Takeshi shook his head to get…less-than-appropriate images of Allen Walker out of his head and smiled back.

"No, nothing at all." He replied reaching out to accept the cup from Allen's soft and elegant hands.

-----

A few days later, another man stepped into the office of Okaa-san.

"I would like to place a bid for Allen Walker's mizuage if I may." The man stated.

"Of course, but I must tell you-the running bid is 50,000 yen."

"Not a problem. I'll bid 60,000."

Okaa-san's eyes lit up at the sound of money lingering in her receptive ears.

"W-Why of course, I shall write up your bid right away." She said with a broad smile as she scribbled the number into her notebook, crossing out the previous "50,000" she had written.

"I shall be leaving now." The man said bowing, "Thank you for your time."

"No no no, thank _you_…Takeshi-sama." She responded; smile still present on her wrinkly, lit up face.

As soon as Takeshi left the room, Okaa-san called for Sanae.

"Sanae, Lavi-sama should be at his business office. Give him this slip of paper  
alright?" she whispered, giving the folded slip to Sanae.

She nodded, wiped her hands on her apron before slipping it into a pocket, and  
rushed out the door.

-----

Lavi smiled a bit nervously, but knew this was what he truly wanted. He wrote on  
the slip of paper

"70,000", underlining it two times for emphasis before stamping his ink seal in red over the slip of paper.

"Thank you for delivering this to me Sanae-san. Please take this back to Okaa-san."

Sanae nodded before bowing deeply as she backed out of Lavi's office.

It had been a week, and that Takeshi just wouldn't give up. The two men were tiring out Sanae; sending her back and forth between them, their bids gradually growing substantially bigger. It went from around 70,000 yen to 120,000 yen.

From 120,000 to 180,000.

From 180,000 to 200,000.

From 200,000 to 1,000,000.

From 1,000,000 to 1,500,000.  
Neither backed down even as the numbers grew. Allen Walker quickly became  
legend. The numbers were racking up, and even when a few more competitors bid money, they quickly withdrew when they realized how fast the numbers were climbing. In the end, it was once more Lavi and Takeshi.

The two were finally called to a public meeting at the Miyabita.

-----

"May I have your attention!" Okaa-san shouted in her dissident voice over the  
crowd of people outside.

Lavi was sitting at a table; likewise Takeshi was seated at another table 5 feet  
next to him. A crowd began to form as the bidding began.

"These men here today are here for the mizuage ceremony of Allen Walker ." She  
announced as the crowd buzzed, wondering just how much these men were  
willing to spend on the white-haired geisha that had captivated so many. The  
crowd was suddenly quieted as Allen was brought onto the platform by the okiya.  
He looked _beautiful_. He wore a white kimono with a red obi and red  
accents in his snowy hair. They definitely symbolized something.

Staring with the crowd at the blushing young boy that stood facing the almost  
setting sun, Lavi began.

"1,500,000 yen." He stated as the crowd began murmuring, but they weren't  
surprised. The company Lavi had recently taken part ownership of was a multi-billion yen industry that established trade with the United States.

"1,550,000 yen." was the quick rebuttal from across the tables.

"1,600,000 yen."

Allen's eyes widened, that was so much money! He had never realized he was  
even worth the starting bid. His eyes wandered across the sea of people when he  
caught the eyes of a business man.

With black hair.

And piercingly deep blue eyes.

Allen stared longingly at the man until their gazes met.

"1,650,000 yen."

Okaa-san's eyes were lit up and she seemed happier than she had ever been.  
Just think how much the okiya would receive! She was glad that Kiseki-sama had found this precious little boy so many years ago.

"1,700,000 yen."

"1,750,000 yen."

"1,800,000 yen." Lavi said-projecting his voice. If Takeshi bid higher than this…he may have to withdraw. But he knew he wanted this more than anything.

Allen stared at Kanda before subtly mouthing the words.

"I will always love you."

Kanda bowed his head slightly to show he understood before looking over at where the men must've still been bidding.

The crowd was silent as they stared at Takeshi as he opened his mouth. He  
closed them after pondering what he could lose. At last,  
Takeshi shook his head. And the bidding was over. The two men stood and shook hands as the crowd cheered for Lavi's victory.

Okaa-san was smiling like a little kid in a candy shop as she wrote down Lavi's bid.  
She bowed deeply.

"Thank you for supporting the Miyabita. You will meet Allen Walker at sundown tomorrow."

Lavi nodded before stepping off the platform as the people dispersed.

It wasn't as if he saw Allen mouthing those tender words to a man he saw in the crowd.

It was…Kanda? The one he brought to see Allen in the first place? Lavi didn't know how to feel about it. He felt instantly torn, betrayed.

He stepped over to Allen and kissed him gently on his left cheek. He smiled weakly as he stared into those endless pools of grey before he left.

Allen was frozen stiff.


	16. Chapter 16

Lavi sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly crimson hair. He had won, but why didn't he feel like it? He reached his house by limousine and slammed the door behind him.

Visions of Allen kissing Kanda replayed once more. It was an onslaught of unwanted memory for the redhead. Then he realized why he felt so horrible.

He had just paid 1,800,000 yen to break up two lovers.

His hands covered his face as he did something he hadn't done in a long time.

There, in the darkness and solitude of his own home,

Lavi cried.

-----

The sun rose behind the mountains with a brilliant pink light. It was around 5 in the morning and the sun was rising early that day. Allen had 6 people surrounding him, preparing him for that one fateful hour when the sun set.

Allen stared lifelessly at the mirror in front of him as countless girls pulled at his hair, pinning flowers and fragrant leaves. He stood for 2 hours on a small platform as people took his measurements to have a kimono fitted for such an occasion.

But Allen was silent throughout.

A part of him had died the day he was auctioned off.

-----

Kanda sat inside his office. Even though he knew Lavi would be the man to win  
Allen's mizuage that night, he could not stop his heart from loving the silver-eyed beauty.

How could one possibly defeat true love?

Kanda's head was cradled between his two hands as he pondered what would become of him and the younger boy.

Did he not mean anything now? Was he just a pawn for Allen's brief pleasure?

-----

Lavi had cut off all the meetings he had that day. No seminars, no projects, nothing.

He needed to be by himself to think and he wanted to head back home because work was NOT a good place to think with all of the business slapping his back yelling

"GO GET 'IM TONIGHT."

Lavi could do nothing but try and smile. What else could he do? Punch them in their faces? As much as that tempted him in the next hour, he left for home. At least he'd have about an hour to think before he needed to report to the Miyabita for a kimono fitting.

-----

Allen didn't eat. He could not eat anything without that sick feeling in his stomach.

He was scared, and he felt like he was betraying Kanda-sama. The second one was the worst of all.

Kiseki-sama had already explained what would happen to him long ago, but Allen was more nervous now than ever before.

-----

Lavi washed his face before putting on his suit-walking out the door with a deep breath

And a plan.

-----

Allen bit his sleeve, trying to force back tears as he rode a horse driven carriage to a nearby building. It was elegant and exotic with the smell of tantalizing incense in the air.

He yelped in surprise as Okaa-san hit his back and scolded him.

"Lavi-sama was generous enough to participate in the mizuage auction. How _dare_ you be so ungrateful as to be sullen on such a proud and happy day for our okiya? Geisha should respect their clients and show them the best they can be. Don't you dare cry in that man's presence, especially after he's paid so much just to see you." She reprimanded.

Allen did the only thing he could do: nod and bow his head.

"Yes Okaa-san." He whispered, voice cracking a bit behind his tears.

"And don't bite your lip, it makes you look ugly."

"Yes Okaa-san." He whimpered.


	17. Chapter 17

Lavi stood wordlessly (besides a quick "thank you") as Sanae opened the sliding doors to a room filled with the setting sun's light. It was dim and there were candles, a vial of unscented oil, and incense smoke in the room.

Lavi turned around a bit surprised when Sanae slid the door shut behind him. He could hear her crying for her best friend because once this was over; Allen would become a full fledged geisha with no need for a babysitter.

The red head was sporting a green kimono which accented his hair. He inhaled sharply when he looked over towards the other end of the room.

There was a thin silk mattress spread out on the floor and above it laid a blindfolded Allen Walker.

He was wearing a pure white kimono and the blindfold looked almost the exact same shade of his eyes.

Lavi cautiously walked closer to the boy and flinched in surprise when the younger boy spoke. It was as if a perfect porcelain doll began to converse with you.

"Good Evening Lavi-sama." He said quietly. Lavi could already tell that this was probably scripted.

"Good Evening." He replied in a lower voice. He could see the poor boy shaking,  
and trying not to fidget on that mattress.

"Are you frightened?" he asked worriedly.

"N-No Lavi-sama. I trust you." Lavi's heart broke again and again with every word.

His plan just had to work.

"Allen." He whispered.

Allen shivered.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

The redhead sighed. His lips gently brushed over Allen's quivering lips, pressing in towards it a little, but not too much for fear he'd scare the poor boy.

Allen pressed his lips back, though Lavi could tell that it was forced.

Allen cautiously opened his lips but Lavi refused to accept. Allen turned his head a bit, confused as to why he was not being taken advantage of.

Lavi pulled away and looked at the exquisite blindfolded beauty. He really _did_ look like a porcelain doll.

"Allen. I know you love someone else very dearly."

Allen's face turned into an expression of horror, what if Lavi told? What if everyone knew now?

"And I apologize for loving you also. But I know, as we both do, that we were not meant for each other."

Allen's face calmed a bit and he stayed quiet to listen.

"This is an act for two people who love _each other_. I'm not going through with this no matter how much my heart aches. I wish you and Kanda-san the best. Maybe we could spend another lifetime together…just not this one. In this life, I know that you are not mine to keep. I can only hope we meet again someday Allen Walker." He whispered into Allen's ear.

The white-haired boy's body was shaking as small sobs wracked his petite body. He was overjoyed that he would be able to save himself for Kanda, he was immensely touched by Lavi's words, and he didn't want Lavi to leave his life.

Lavi carefully undid the blindfold and revealed Allen's silver eyes-only shinier like mercury from his tears. Lavi smiled.

"Don't cry. I want you two to lead a happy life together, you understand? Be happy Allen. For me. Be happy. You are a caged bird, but even birds never forget how to fly."

Allen shakily nodded his head as he sat up. He wrapped his arms thankfully around Lavi's strong shoulders.

"Thank you" he cried quietly, "So much…"

Was Lavi planning this all along? Maybe. For the sake of Allen himself, he probably  
was. It was not an act of lust; it was a final stand for his love. Lavi must've known that if Takeshi had won, he would have surely without another thought, taken what was so precious to Allen.

Lavi's warm smile seemed to glow as he gently patted the younger boy's back.

Allen's fingers dug into the redhead's back as he cried and cried for everything and everyone.

Around 20 minutes later, Allen's crying ceased. He felt so light…so free as he stared at the birds flying into the orange light of the sun setting at the horizon.

"Feeling any better?" Lavi asked quietly, still holding the small boy close to his chest. Allen nodded.

Lavi reminisced happily. This was something he never wanted to forget, he would've traded taking Allen's virginity to just holding him close like this any day.

Allen hugged Lavi closer when he felt the other man begin to pull away.

Lavi truly was Prince Charming.

Just not his.

The two just sat with each other, content in every way, dreaming of what the future could possibly hold for them in those pink and purple clouds that lay just outside the window just overhead…


	18. Chapter 18

After they finally parted, Lavi estimated they only had a few minutes left. He quickly pulled out a small blade.

"Listen Allen, they'll be expecting blood. That's what happens when you lose your virginity. Since we don't want any suspicion, I'll need you to take off your kimono."  
Allen's eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless-he trusted Lavi with all of his heart.

He slowly let the white material fall off his back as he sat, shivering next to an apologetic Lavi.

The redhead smiled weakly at Allen, before running the tip of the blade across his thigh. A thin streak of red was made before it oozed blood.

Allen gasped in shock, he had never intended that to happen, if the blood would be coming from anyone, it should've been him.

Lavi laughed a bit, and tried his best to hide a wince so he wouldn't worry Allen. He carefully pressed the back of Allen's white kimono to his leg, as the two watched it soak up the crimson liquid.

"I-I'm so sorry." was all Allen could murmur.

"It's fine, it's a very shallow cut so it'll heal soon." He said with a smile and a flash of his emerald eyes.

Allen's hand pushed Lavi's away as he gently applied pressure on the small cut.

The sound of nearing footsteps could be heard and Allen quickly tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of his kimono, hurriedly wrapping it around Lavi's leg before lying back down on the mattress, Lavi standing up with a flinch to redo his blindfold.

-----

*5 months Later*

Allen had endured many obstacles in his life, but flourished in the geisha society nonetheless. It had been a month since he'd seen Kanda.

It had been a month since he became a full-fledged geisha.

He had been patiently waiting for a danna. He'd received two requests, but much to the okiya's dismay, he rejected both.

A Princess will wait for her Prince Charming, no matter how long it takes.

Allen sat on a bench nearby the cherry tree he had come to fondly name "The  
Kanda Tree". It was where he had shared his first mind-blowingly blissful kiss in  
public with Kanda.

The sun was shining and Allen held with him a bamboo parasol with white and blue embroidery.

His hair was a little longer, but not by much and his eyes were still silver…but a little dull now from all the disappointments he had faced in the past year.

He had not seen either of his "Prince Charmings" in a while.

But Lavi of course, had a reasonable excuse.

When someone wins the mizuage of a geisha's apprentice, he is never permitted to see the geisha again.

He had a job to complete, and once it was over; so was any sort of relationship he'd had with the apprentice.

Of course, Allen still caught a glimpse of red hair every now and then…but never had enough time to approach the man he owed so much to.

As for Kanda, Allen was sure that the love of his life had a reason as to why they had not met.

And besides, most of it was also Allen's fault being so busy with other clients and all.

He just wanted a danna.

No.

He just wanted _Kanda_.

Allen shrugged a shoulder when he felt something tap it-probably a petal from the tree next to him. But when did it get so shady?

Allen slowly turned around, sincerely hoping that maybe when he turned around, he'd find the person he'd so much wanted to see for what seemed like eternity.

His curious eyes were like those of a small kitten exploring the world around it as his head slowly lifted up to meet the person behind him.

Their lips met.


	19. Chapter 19

For once in a long while, Allen smiled sweetly into those lips. Truly smiling.

_My Prince returned to me…_

Allen's parasol was dropped as his thin pale arms daintily wrapped around  
Kanda's neck. But one of his arms was captured in Kanda's confining grasp as the strong hand went lower to hold Allen's hand.

Allen squeezed back and tried his best with one arm to hold Kanda closer…  
A small noise of surprise was lost into the oblivion of Kanda's lips when he felt something cold on his fingers.

A ring.

Allen hurriedly pulled away and his eyes flew open as he brought his hand to his face, trying so hard not to scream.

It was _beautiful_. It shone in the sunlight and it fit his finger perfectly.

"Kanda-sama…" he whispered, looking back up into midnight blue eyes. Was this for real? What did this mean? Did this mean he didn't have to be a geisha anymore? Was Kanda going to be his danna? Was this a marriage proposal? A pity  
gift?

Kanda chuckled lowly at Allen's confused face. Another kiss was placed on slightly open, inquisitive, and pert pink lips.

"Marry me." He whispered.

-----

The United States.

They were in the United States.

Allen sat in the living room of a large mansion near a beach, his kimono seemed so  
unfitting to such a scene.

There were people here with strange shades of hair as well. Yellow, red, orange…

Kanda rested his chin on Allen's head as they watched the waves crash into the  
yellow sand and the reddening sun getting ready to sink into the dark cloak of  
night.

Allen sighed contently and nuzzled into Kanda's hand.  
"Thank you for bringing us here."

Kanda didn't respond, but from the way he faintly traced Allen's cheek and lips, the white-haired boy knew that was his way of saying "you're welcome".

Kanda had brought Allen here because back in Japan, there was critical  
disapproval surrounding their marriage.

Not only did Kanda become Allen's danna, but he _married_ him.

Danna's were not meant to be husbands, and geisha were not meant to be wives.  
Geishas were supposed to be almost the equivalent of a mistress to the danna.

Most dannas who took a geisha under their wing were already married, and were  
considered just a "sponsor" of the geisha as he paid for her schooling and materials.

But Kanda was not married, and he felt more than just lust for the white-haired  
boy.

"Kanda, can we take a bath? It was a long plane ride and my shoulders ache a  
little." He said quietly.

Of course, he was still a little shy to take baths with Kanda but he was slowly

getting used to it.

Allen shrieked and giggled like a small child as his small frame was hoisted up into the air as Kanda carried him bridal style to the master bathroom.

"K-Kanda please stop! My kimono's slipping!" he complained half-heartedly through his small giggle fits.

Allen threw his head back and closed his eyes with a small sigh as he bounced in  
Kanda's arms every time they went up a stair.

He remembered being an awkward teenage apprentice, and wishing to be free…he also remembered dreaming of a danna to keep him safe and pay for anything he wanted.

How naive he was back then…

But that same little boy now had the life of his dreams.


	20. Chapter 20: Finale

Once they reached the large indoor hot tub, Allen stood awkwardly, still getting used to undressing in front of Kanda. The hot tub was _huge_; enough to fit up to 4 people comfortably. The lights had an orange-ish yellow tint to them and the white bathroom tiles seemed to glitter in the light.

The hot tub was already full and bubbling when Kanda stepped in and sat down.  
He smirked.

"We don't have all day Moyashi."

Moyashi…Allen hadn't been called that since the first time they met. It sure brought back loving memories.

Allen turned away from Kanda embarrassedly and began to undo his obi and soon his yukata.

The silk material dropped to the floor with a soft "thud" as Kanda's eyes hungrily eye-ball raped the thin boy with legs that seemed to extend forever despite his short size.

Allen blushed when he turned around and slowly stepped into the warm water after carefully removing the less-than-manly underwear he had on. Sanae had insisted he wear them especially for Kanda.

He hummed happily as the warm water caressed his pale, now a healthy pink, body. His body was curled up near Kanda's as he nuzzled his cheek into the other's chest.

"Thank you Kanda…" he whispered, huddling closer to the older man.

He didn't quite realize what sort of affect he was having on his danna.

Allen smiled and looked up at Kanda only to have his lips crashed onto.

Allen made a small noise of panic but calmed down as he let Kanda have his way with his lips for a while.

Allen's cheeks heated up when he felt Kanda's tongue gently slip into his mouth. A quiet mewl was lost between their embrace. The room temperature suddenly seemed _really_ hot as Allen's hands rested on Kanda's strong chest as he curiously ended up on the business man's lap.

His arms wrapped around Kanda's neck as they both held each other close. His long porcelain-white legs were draped over his "husband's" as his tongue inquisitively played with Kanda's.

Before long, Kanda's lips trailed down the geisha's soft alabaster neck; causing the latter to shudder.

"Mmnnh.." Allen whimpered as he felt the other tenderly suck on the weak spot on his neck, which made him melt in Kanda's arms.

He felt Kanda's lips curve into a smirk as fingers brushed against one of Allen's pink nipples. A loud mewl erupted from the geisha's lips as his back gracefully arched into Kanda's chest.

His hands clutched at sturdy shoulders as he instinctively rolled his hips into  
Kanda's; forcing groans from both of them. The heat of the hot tub did not exactly make things better for them either.

"Kanda…Kanda…" was Allen's quiet mantra as he was pleasured by an unbelievably attractive businessman.

The love of his life.

His mouth hung slightly agape as he desperately panted for air, his cheeks was bright pink and his silver eyes were half-lidded and hazy as he stared lovingly at the other.

They had both wanted this to happen for so long…

"K-Ka-AH!-nnnh-daa~ c-could we nnnnnhh…dothissomewhereelse?" Allen hissed through his moans.

With a grunt of frustration, Kanda stood, Allen still clinging to his chest. He set the younger boy down and hurriedly tossed him a towel as they quickly dried themselves off. Allen was scooped up once more into protective arms as they walked to their bedroom, Kanda expertly closing the door with his foot behind them.

Allen was immediately pushed onto the plush bed whereupon his lips were once again attacked once more. Allen moaned embarrassingly loudly into Kanda's lips as his hips bucked into the other looming above him.

Their tongues mingled and caressed each other in a sizzling dance of passion as  
Kanda's tongue thoroughly invaded the velvety abyss of Allen's silky soft mouth.

Allen's hand shakily trailed down towards his growing arousal.

The white-headed boy whined in frustration when his wrist was caught before it reached its destination. He was feeling dizzy considering temperatures were soaring and he needed to breathe.

He quickly pulled away from the kiss in desperation as his chest heaved for air.

"Kannnhhh-K-KANDA!" he yelped as he felt the other man press a kiss onto his erection. His hips wanted so badly to buck into those lips, but muscular hands stubbornly held his thin alabaster hips securely into the mattress.

Allen's head was thrown back as his back arched into the coveted touch.

All actions ceased and Allen let out a long whine of pure begging.

"Pleeeeeaaaasee." His voice was at least an octave higher than usual as his arms were flailed by his head, showing complete submissiveness. His chest rose and fell  
at a rapid rate and all he craved was Kanda's touch.

Kanda smirked as he flipped open a bottle of unscented oil. Allen's eyes widened at the sound but quickly, his lust returned and all he wanted was completion-satisfaction.

"Kanda…p-please I-I want….I want…you t-to-AHHHHHHH!!!!" Kanda had swallowed his entire arousal on one go.

Screams and animalistic moans filled the room as beads of sweat formed on Allen's forehead.

Kanda's dark blue eyes flickered with satisfaction at the extremely erotic noises emitting from those rosy pink lips which were swollen from their more passionate kisses.

Kanda took this as a golden opportunity to delve a thin finger of his into the boy's pink puckered opening.

Allen made a strange sound similar to a cat's meow when it was inserted, then another, and yet another.

"K-Kandaaaa" Allen stammered through the haze of pleasure coursing through his veins.

Kanda was only turned on more from the way the warm walls of Allen's opening clenched in short spasms around his fingers.

"Ahhh~ Pleeeaase, d-do it now." Allen yelped as his vision suddenly faded into white. He couldn't hear his own screams as his hips wildly bucked into the air, impaling himself further on Kanda's slim digits.

His heart felt ready to burst out of his chest and his lungs felt like balloons too small and incapable of holding a proper amount of oxygen. A trail of saliva spilled over Allen's dainty lips as it slowly cascaded down to his chin.

It took a few moments until Allen came down from his brief high until he was suddenly launched back into his little piece of heaven. He didn't even register the feeling of his legs being draped over Kanda's shoulders as the other man positioned himself at Allen's entrance until Kanda's hips finally thrusted forward; meeting with Allen's own thin boyish hips.

"Haaaa nnnnghh." another chorus of Allen's screams and yelps filled the room.

Kanda let out a low groan as he sheathed himself completely to the hilt. Allen was still bucking wildly, desperate for friction, heat, release, anything.

Kanda exhaled deeply before pushing back into the velvety, pulsating heat.  
Their voices mingled in harmony as the sounds of pleasure cut into the humid air of their bedroom.

"Yeeessss." Allen hissed as his hips were forced down to meet with every thrust of Kanda's. The silver-eyed boy's moans got louder and louder as Kanda pushed in and out of him.

Heat pooled in his stomach and Allen was now hysterical for his climax.  
"Please! Pleeeaase!" he moaned like some prostitute as his fingernails dug shallow red lines on Kanda's back.

Just the sound of Allen's voice sent Kanda into ecstasies and he too eventually became desperate as his thrusts became more disoriented and all over the place.

"AHH! THERE! AGAIN!" Allen ordered, clearly not in touch with his "geishas must please their dannas" motto.

Kanda smiled darkly before aiming and hitting the spot again dead on.

"Kanda!! Kaaaanndaaa!" Allen moaned shamelessly as his head tossed from side to side as intense waves of pleasure washed over his body. He was so close…

Kanda leaned over for another kiss to cover the piercingly sensual screams as he repeatedly hit the target he had discovered. Again

And again

And again.

Before long Kanda pulled away from the kiss, still holding back-refusing to climax without Allen.

"Allen…I love you." Kanda whispered with a voice strained with intense pleasure as his fingers lightly danced over the smaller boy's erection.

The geisha's toes curled and his back was like a bow and arrow, arching and bending to the passionate touches he was receiving. His hips bucked up as Kanda repeatedly plunged back into him. He was so close…

So close…

"I-I love you too!!!! KANDAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Allen yelled as he arched into his climax, Kanda following suit with a light kiss to Allen's lips.

Allen's body was still twitching and convulsing as they both gasped urgently for air. The silky white fluid trickled down to Allen's thighs as Kanda pulled out. The blush had never left his cheeks and small mewls were still slipping from his coral-pink lips.

His heart was thumping wildly inside his chest as his unsteady hand reached over to weakly clutch Kanda's. The older man was lying next to him silently, only the sound of their breathing filling the atmosphere.

Allen groaned from slight pain and turned on his side, curling up to Kanda and gently nuzzling his cheek into the warm toned chest.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too." was the last thing the white-haired boy heard before he  
succumbed to his sleepiness.

That night he had dreams of when he was a younger boy, how he wished Prince Charming would rescue him someday…he dreamed of Lavi, the man who had helped him so much…and all the clients he could still name. The cups of tea and sake he had to pour as a geisha, the tears he shed, the heartaches that stung his soul…the wedding ceremony, the Kanda tree…

And birds…yes birds, taking flight into the orange sky of a sunset as they finally spread their wings.

And learned how to fly.


End file.
